


how to care for a rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you once heard someone laugh and tell him he was as distrustful and wary as a rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to care for a rabbit

First, you have to acknowledge that rabbits are very high maintenance They are distrustful by nature, especially when left isolated for most of their life. Accept that they are partially wild, and can bite and kick and scratch at a moment's notice if they desire, and they will. Accept all of these things only after you have experienced them. Learn the hard way that they can be volatile, and learn in the best way that they can be caring as well.

You can choose to ignore or just not pick up on it, but that won't change the fact that they send wary stares at you.When you notice, don't feel offended. They look at most things like that. And if they don't, they look at it with a mixture of curiosity and awe. They look at a lot of things in this way, from a common food being displayed somewhere to a head of blue hair and soft amber eyes. Feel a surge of electricity (that takes you years to realize was literal) go through your body and feel a mixture of excitement and something like fire well up inside of you, because you both know so, so little about the world, and you could learn together.

 

When he leaves, they withdraw themselves from your life. Face a towering wall when you try to comfort them. Finally find out how to while singing on a roof a house or two away. They come out onto the small balcony and fall asleep with their back resting against the door. Feel a surge of panic that you didn't know was inside you, and barely avoid waking them when you rush over, still unsure of what exactly you are afraid of. Calm down. 

Place them in their bed and wrinkle your nose behind your mask at the abundance of pizza boxes littering the floor, and swear you'll cook them decent meal one day. Run a gloved hand over their bare one and let out a sigh of relief when you feel the steady beating of a pulse at their wrist.

Wonder briefly why yours felt so much different.

Return there every night, and place them back into bed every night as well. Continue until their eyes open before you pick them up and they ask you why you keep doing this. When you can't find an answer, they just stare at you. Notice that their eyes had the same curious expression as they had before and feel pride swell up inside of you when you realize that you gave them a new thing to see like that. It goes away soon enough when their emerald eyes shut, and they invite you to visit sometime tomorrow before going to bed.

Visit as much as you can. They don't talk very much at first, but they start to. Learn that they used to live in Germany and left their parents to come to Midorijima. They still sit on a different seat of the room, minding their  own business but still glancing up to look at you. When you see blood seeping in through the shirt on near their shoulder, try and bandage it with the mostly-used first aid kit that they have. They casually mention that they can't feel pain, and you'll  try to ignore the anxiety that is suddenly taking up your entire body, making you feel hallowed yet overwhelmingly full at the same time. They will reassure you that they survived just fine for nineteen years, and a bitter voice inside  of you will add that he was alone for most of it.

"What's behind your mask?"

You hear that a lot when you visit. It becomes a joke for him, so much so that he will be genuinely shocked when you eventually ask him if he really wants to see. Close your eyes and try to drown out the choir in your head that is chanting about how they will abandon you once they know how hideous you are. Soon realize that the loudest scream couldn't overpower it, but a quiet murmur.

Don't realize that this is only the first of many times that this will happen. Their hand will reach up and trace the features of your face, they will keep murmuring reassurances that you look even better than anyone else they have ever seen every time you ask. Their fingers will pause over the two tiny moles under your lip, moving back only to plant two chaste kisses on each of them. Feel their smile against your skin when you shiver, and open your mouth to say something when they pull back only to have the same lips suddenly pressed against yours. And somewhere inside you, buried by butterflies and an overwhelming wave of bliss wrapped  in a layer  of surprise, you know this won't be the last time you will feel that same kiss.

 Ignore this like your life depended on it.


End file.
